Tinkerbell
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Sam makes Gene an offer. Slash- Gene/Sam.


Tinkerbell

Sam could see the Guv at his desk, head bent as he read something with a frown of concentration on his face. He smiled; the last time he'd seen that look, Gene had been trying to decipher one of Ray's reports. Pushing the door open, Sam wandered into his office.

"You OK, Guv?"

Gene almost jumped out of his seat, hastily stuffing whatever he was reading under a folder.

"Bloody hell, Tyler! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Sam ignored the glare that went with the reprimand, his curiosity piqued. Now he knew it had to be something way more interesting than a report that Gene had been studying. Reaching over, he snatched the folder away, quicker than Gene could grab it, and stared. Not quite what he was expecting…

He looked at Gene, hoping he managed to keep a straight face as he glanced at the gay porn magazine on the desk.

"Something you want to tell me, Guv?"

He got another glare, even as Gene's face reddened. "Found it in the men's bogs," he said defensively. Then he perked up, turning to Sam and smirking. "Why? Yours, is it, Tyler?"

Sam shook his head. He eyed Gene for a moment and then smiled. "I reckon it's really yours," he said. "Come on, Guv, admit it. You're curious."

Gene's glare faltered for a split second before he began to protest. Only Sam wasn't buying it. He was usually a pretty good judge of people and he'd seen the flicker of guilt in Gene's eyes right before he started on his tirade about not being 'a bloody shirt-lifter'.

Gene stopped mid-rant as he noticed that Sam was no longer paying attention. Instead, he was pulling the blinds over the window.

"What are you doing?"

Gene frowned as Sam came around the desk, placing his hands on the chair arms as he leaned into the other man's space.

"Tyler?"

Sam smiled, closing the gap between them and touching his lips to Gene's.

For a moment, Gene froze, and Sam's mind ran through all of the horrible things Gene would likely do to him if he didn't get out of here fast. Then, the slightest movement as Gene let out the breath he was holding, relaxing a little. Sam leaned in again, this time kissing him properly. He kept his hands on the chair arms, not daring to touch as he wanted to, knowing it might make Gene run. Instead, he put everything he had into that kiss, the want and need he'd felt ever since he arrived, hoping that Gene wouldn't push him away.

Eventually moving back, he smiled. "Any time you decide you'd prefer to learn from a man rather than a magazine, you know where to find me," he teased lightly.

Gene let out sharp laugh. "Always knew you were a fairy, Tyler."

"Take one to know one, Tinkerbell," Sam retorted.

Suddenly, Gene stood, backing Sam into the filing cabinet, hands on Sam's upper arms, pinning him there.

"Might I remind you that I'm still your bloody DCI?" Gene growled.

Sam almost melted at that sound; he loved it when the Guv got all snarly. Which was probably a good thing since most of the time it was directed at him.

"Sorry, I meant _DCI_ Tinkerbell."

"Cheeky little sod."

This time, it was Gene who initiated it, pressing against Sam as he claimed those lips in a crushing kiss.

Sam couldn't help struggling against the hands which held him; he didn't want to get away, but he did want to touch. Failing that, he settled for hooking one boot-clad foot behind Gene's leg and pulling him closer. His resolve not to push Gene too far or too fast vanished the moment the other man had kissed him. Now he knew it wasn't just him who wanted this.

When Gene finally let him go, releasing his arms but keeping him pressed against the cool metal cabinet, Sam searched Gene's eyes for any sign that it was panic-time. No, rather than the meltdown he had been expecting, Gene merely looked slightly confused and still more than a little turned on.

He opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door made them both jump. Putting some distance between them, Gene hastily tugged his jacket straight and sat down behind his desk as he called for whoever-it-was to come in. By the time the door opened, Sam was leaned casually against the cabinet.

Annie looked between the two of them as she handed Gene the pile of reports she carried, a smile ghosting her lips as she took in Gene's flustered expression. As she left, she let her smile show when she passed Sam by and he just knew he blushed.

Once the door closed behind Annie, Sam waited for Gene to finish whatever he was going to say but there was just silence.

"I should probably go," Sam said eventually.

Gene nodded, barely looking at him. Sam sighed, not sure what he'd been hoping for.

"Right then."

Sam sat at the bar in the Railway Arms, away from his colleagues at their favourite table, staring distractedly into a pint. The pub began to empty as last orders were called and he noticed them get up. They all called goodbye to him on their way past but, at his lack of response, they left. Moments later someone came and sat on the barstool beside him.

"Didn't feel like joining us, Sammy-boy? You've been sittin' here with a face like a slapped arse ever since we arrived," Gene pointed out.

Sam shook his head. _Well it's your damn fault_, he wanted to say. _You're the one who kissed me and then blanked me all afternoon_.

"Not in the mood, Guv."

"Well now, that's a shame," Gene said. He leaned in closer and whispered, "I reckon we have some unfinished business from earlier. Still, if you'd rather sit here and sulk…"

Sam turned so fast he almost knocked his pint over, and eyed Gene suspiciously.

"You mean…?"

He searched for any sign that the Guv was messing with him but saw nothing but amusement. Gene rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, stop being such a girl, Tyler, and get your coat."

Sam smiled. "Yes, Guv."

End.


End file.
